prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanzaki Mei
is the main character of ''Sweet Dream Pretty Cure''. Mei is a cheerful yet cowardly 14 year old girl who sticks up for others. Whenever she's welling up (of strength, courage, etc.), she says . Her alter ego is , wielder of courage and beliefs. Appearance Mei has shoulder length magenta hair that compliments her purple eyes and fair skin tone. She has the average height of a 14 year old. She usually wears a white shirt with brilliant lavender long sleeves that has the word "がんばって！(do your best!)" outlined on the front side. She alternates from wearing long white pants that are folded at the bottom showing her ankles, to white denim shorts. The shade of lavender appears to be the same color of her sneakers. Personality Mei is considered the voice of those who don't speak up for themselves. One flaw is that she doesn't take her own words into consideration, and her cowardice chips in. History Relationships * Tamaba Miruku - Miruku considers Mei to be her first real friend. The two of them get along due their love of dreaming, however; Miruku's daydreaming can get Mei irritated. * Yoshino Kirari - Mei is jealous of how active Kirari is and wishes she was more athletic rather than a couch-potato. However, she does admire Kirari's strong faith. Along these lines, they get along well. * Waku Atsuha - Mei was the one to help Atsuha cope with her friendship problems at White Wing Academy. Since then, the two of them learned that they have similar interests; one of them, for example, is their creativity. Etymology - Kanzaki comes from the words which means "sweet" and meaning "small peninsula" or cape. Her surname can be translated as "sweet cape". - There are multiple Kanji variations that fit both Mei, her as a Pretty Cure and the series itself, but they all include this character; meaning "dream". The following characters, 愛 ("love") or 唯 ("simply"/"ordinary"), could be the "i" in her name. Pretty Cure is Mei's Pretty Cure alter ego. At the hands of her Chimera Rod and respective transformation gem, she can transform. Transformation Sequence When she calls for her conversion Chimera Gem, it inserts itself into her Chimera Rod. Using the tip of the Rod, she creates a large pink outline of a circle, which subsequently fills up, yet its transparent. Whilst doing this, she shouts the phrase "Pretty Cure, Dreamy Wake Up!". Mei suddenly jumps inside the circle, or portal, and enters another world. When she entered this new realm, her civilian clothes changed to a pink mist/cape. She falls down onto a enormous pillow, in which feathers explode out. She dances in midair as the feathers create her outfit. Afterwards, her hair becomes hot pink and loose, in addition to her hair length grew. A ribbon appears on the back of her head. Once that's over, Mei twirls around once more before posing. Attacks * Heartful Shot: Cure Valerie's first attack, where she pats her chest and "her heart" comes out. The heart shape doesn't last long, as it becomes a pink energy ball for her to throw at the enemy. * Believe Bullet: Another attack she learns, in which her fist acts similar to a bullet. Valerie charges into the enemy with great force, usually leaving a imprint from the impact. * Misty Aroma: A luring attack where all of the cures can perform with another. They are seen swaying, creating a rainbow-colored aura. The opponent can be attracted to this atmosphere, leaving them vulnerable for the Cures' to attack * Dreamy Kiss: A purification attack where the Cures blows a kiss to the adversary. Songs Mei's seiyuu is former AKB48 member Watanabe Mayu. Mei has several image songs as well as several Duets/Group works. She also "covered" songs from her seiyuu. Trivia References Category:OmegaPri Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure characters